Attuma
It was during a time of war and slavery where a prophecy would tell of a warrior rise and take the kingdom of Atlantis by force, something that steered a warrior known as Rorak into ensuring that the warrior would be him. It was devotion that guided Rorak and his army to destroy several unsuspecting tribes, such as the tribe Skarka where Attuma would see his own mother killed before him. With many killed, most women and children of Skarka were taken as slaves, as with Attuma being raised as one of the slaves who was forced working within the mines where countless others suffered greatly and eventually died off. But the mines didn’t weakened Attuma seeing how his rage and desire for revenge only made him stronger, eventually becoming strong enough to raise an army of slaves against Rorak and his army after Atlantis started to disregard the use of slavery. Even though Attuma never gained any revenge against Rorak, he found himself with a massive army after freeing and gathering other slaves with a desire to claim Roraks goal of being the one who will overtake Atlantis. Powers and Abilities Atlantean Physiology: Attuma enjoys the benefits of his Atlantean nature. However, Attuma is a super-being among his race and many of his natural Atlantean attributes are considerably more developed than the vast majority of his race. * Amphibious Adaption: Attuma, like Namor, is capable of breathing both on land and underwater, whereas most Atlanteans can only survive out of the water for about 10 minutes without artificial aid. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Attuma's physical senses, like all those of his race, is specifically adapted to living in the ocean. Attuma's eyes are capable of seeing with perfect clarity, even in the near-total darkness of the ocean floor. He is also able to hear and smell under the water as well as humans do on land. * Superhuman Strength: Attuma is superhumanly strong and is capable of lifting at least 60 tons while his body is even slightly wet, whereas the average Atlantean can lift about 4 tons. However, as Attuma's body dries, his physical strength dwindles at a steady pace. He has shown to lift about 40 tons while his body is dry. It is presumed that his strength would decrease further the longer he is unexposed to water. * Superhuman Speed: Attuma can run and move at speeds greater than the finest human athlete. His superior speed also extends into swimming and he can reach a top speed of about 60 miles per hour, roughly equal to Namor. * Superhuman Stamina: Attuma's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of a human, or most Atlanteans for that matter. He can exert himself physically at peak capacity for about 24 hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. Attuma's stamina, much like his strength, is dependent upon his contact with water. As his body dries, his physical stamina diminishes to an as yet unknown low. * Superhuman Agility: Attuma's natural agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Attuma's reaction time is similarly enhanced and is superior to that of the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of Attuma's body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of a human being, and the vast majority of his race. Attuma can withstand great impact forces, falls from great heights, high caliber bullets, powerful energy blasts, exposure to extremes in temperature and pressures, without sustaining physical injury. His durability is also dependent upon water. As he dries, his body's resistance to injury diminishes but does immediately increase the moment he makes contact with water. Category:Villains Category:Armor Users Category:HYDRA Category:Atlanteans Category:Warlords Category:Deep Six